Under the Streetlight
by laci-b
Summary: A familiar shadow stood at the streetlight just a little ways away from the orphanage, hidden in the cover of the darkness. There were similarities in the shadow that Mello immediately took in – the messy hair and the skinny stature – but he kept telling


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mello packed his things, the little bit that he had, quickly throwing everything he owned –leather pants, books, an old notebooks of Matt's- into a backpack he had acquired many years ago. He was grateful that his roommate had chosen this moment to disappear.

Before his thoughts had a chance to jinx him, he threw on his jacket, stuffed on his boots, and stared at the cluttered mess that is no longer his room.

Everything of value, everything he cared about, sat in the bag beside his feet except for a beautiful rosary which still hung on the post of his bed. He had been debating with himself since he had been debating with himself since he decided to leave the orphanage on whether or not he would take the holy piece of jewelry, and now the time has come to decide.

It's a beautiful piece, hand-made by someone he'll never meet but given to him by someone of great importance. He quickly picked up the rosary in his hand, the glare of the light causing the beads to reflect his face but all he could see in it was Matt's.

Before he could think about it anymore, he threw the necklace over his head, grabbed the backpack, and stomped out of the room, down the stairs, and out the gate that had held him in its grasp for so long.

The sun had set while he was packing his things, the children had all gone inside, to eat their dinner and finish their homework, while he stalked out the gates – unwilling to show how cold he is while that damned caretaker watched him from the doorway.

A familiar shadow stood at the streetlight just a little ways away from the orphanage, hidden in the cover of the darkness. There were similarities in the shadow that Mello immediately took in – the messy hair and the skinny stature – but he kept telling himself over and over again that _he_ wouldn't be here. He'd be in the dining hall, eating with Linda while wondering where Mello is.

He refused to acknowledge the shadow as he entered the light's grasp, keeping his head high and his eyes looking straight ahead as he took each step ahead. That is, until it spoke, "Mello."

Mello froze. Unable to acknowledge the voice but unwilling to ignore it and keep walking. The shadow stepped into the light, his brown eyes quickly finding blue ones, Mello took note that his goggles were pushed down, the cigarette between his lips was barely lit, and his body was shaking in the cold English air, "It's true then, you really are leaving."

It was a statement that gave Mello no way to reply, but nonetheless he felt that he should say something, "Matt –"

"I'm assuming this has something to do with Near." Mello simply nodded as Matt took one last puff of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stomping it out. They stood in silence for what felt like hours but was really only seconds, "I won't lose to him, Matt."

The redhead simply nodded, he had long ago given up trying to convince Mello that there were more important things than beating Near, "You should go back, before you catch a cold." There was genuine sincerity in Mello's voice as he spoke but neither of them moved.

Mello took a step forward, the light reflecting off of his rosary and catching Matt's eye. Matt moved, slowly but deliberately, so that he stood in Mello's path, their eyes still locked in an intense gaze, "You still wear the rosary?"

Mello's face turned a deep red but he refused to let his gaze falter, "What does it matter?"

Matt simply shrugged, unable to ignore the importance of Mello wearing a necklace he had given him those years ago, causing a smile to cross his face. The color drained from Mello's face and a serious expression crossed it, using all the willpower he could muster Mello began to step forward.

He moved around Matt, trying not to look at the smiling redhead. The smile that had crossed Matt's face earlier now seemed sad as Mello sauntered by him, "Mello, I love you."

Mello's body froze, only for a split second, before he bit his lip and left the safety of the streetlight, never bothering to turn around to see Matt stalk back to the orphanage.


End file.
